Here Wolfe, Wolfe, Wolfe!
by TheAbsolute
Summary: Madelyn and her family come to town, an attempt by their Mother to help remember their late father. Jacob is in the middle of getting used to the new him and trying to stay away from the girl he loves; Bella. Startling revelations, Anger, Distrust, Love, Jealousy, Happy memories and so much more await the two. (sorry if summary sucks) Jacob Black/Madelyn Cole-Clearwater(OC)
1. Biography

**Here Wolfe, Wolfe, Wolfe!**

_A Jacob Black Story_

* * *

**Madelyn Cole-Clearwater**

Status: Human – Alive

Slightly tanned skin

Light grey eyes

Black Hair

5 foot 6

17, 4 October

**Malik Cole-Clearwater**

Status: Human – Alive

Slightly tanned Skin

Green eyes

Brown Hair with Blonde Streaks

5 foot 11

19, 17 July

**Mary-Ann Cole**

Status: Human – Alive

Pale Skin

Green eyes

Brown Hair with Blonde Streaks

5 foot 6

39, 10 December

**Michael Clearwater**

Status: Human – Dead

Russet Skin

Black eyes

Black Hair

6 foot

40, 26 February

* * *

**Author Note/** This story will be taking place when Edward leaves Bella and Jake becomes her 'sun', Jake however starts ignoring Bella because of his transformation when Maddie comes to town. I will not be following the books/movies, though some things that happened in them will be in the story IE: Bella jumping off the cliffs to see Edward, etc.

I will be using the movie descriptions for the characters, I figured it would be easier since everyone has a different view on Jake from the books.

I will not be posting a disclaimer every chapter, it's clear I don't own the Twilight Saga, books or movies. Fairly sure I don't have to repeat myself.

I will try not to make many Author Notes.

So in regards Thank you for reading my Fan Fiction.

* * *

COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:

This fanfiction is PURELY fan made. It is in no way associated with the books or the movie companys.  
I do not own the books or the movies, all material is used for my personal use and not for gain.  
All material is copyrighted to it's original owners "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research.  
Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing.  
Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair user.


	2. -00-

-00-

_"__Most people want to be circled by safety, not by the unexpected. The unexpected can take you out. But the unexpected can also take you over and change your life. Put a heart in your body where a stone used to be." _

**― ****Ron Hall**

Madelyn huffed with aggravation when she spotted the unfortunately familiar red truck parked outside her house. It had been a long day at school and Madelyn had just wanted to walk home in peace and retreat to her room for some short hours of homework, food, YouTube, and if at all possible, snuggle time.

She hadn't planned to add Bella Swan to the mix and she hoped ever so slightly that maybe it was a lookalike truck and the owner just stopped to look at their map. To Madelyn's dismay though, as soon as she reached the beginning of her driveway, the owner of the truck stepped out causing Madelyn to roll her eyes and sigh.

"What do you want now? Have you come to spew more bullshit about how there are people turning into wolves again?" Madelyn said as she waved her hand in the air, ready to dismiss the crazy theory Bella had this time about who, or what, people really were.

Madelyn rolled her eyes once more in Bella's direction before she headed for the front door. However, Bella had other plans. She stopped Madelyn, grabbing her arm tightly. Instantly Madelyn went into defensive mode and ripped her arm out of Bella's grasp. A hard glare took form on Madelyn's face "Do not touch me!" She seethed.

"It's not bullshit and this time I have proof." Bella went on to say as she pulled out a DVD case from inside her jacket and held it towards Madelyn. Madelyn rolled her eyes and looked at the case, an eyebrow raised skeptically "Just because you found something on YouTube and burned it to a DVD disc doesn't mean I'm going to believe you." Madelyn said in an annoyed tone.

"It's not from YouTube. Just watch the damn thing will you?" Bella yelled. In annoyance, Madelyn took the case and stared at it for a moment in distaste before returning her stare to Bella "Fine, whatever. I'll give it a minute but I swear, come near me again and I will report you for harassment." Madelyn said exasperated, she quickly turned on her heel and walked into her house.

After slamming her door, kicking off her shoes, and hanging up her coat, Madelyn made her way up to her room. Once inside, she went about her business and discarded the DVD case on her desk; having already forgotten about its existence.

* * *

Madelyn had made it half way through her homework before she needed to take a break. She stood from her spot on the floor and stretched as she walked over to her desk turning on her computer. Looking over to the side she spotted the abandoned case and raised an eyebrow. She had planned to throw the damned thing out and report Bella anyway but Madelyn's curiosity got the best of her, like it always had. Madelyn sat down quickly grabbing the case and opening it to retrieve the DVD.

When she went to put the disc into her computer she found it was still booting up and sighed, placing the DVD on her index finger and twirling it around with her thumb idly. Madelyn loved her computer, it had all her songs and games on it and of course the internet but sometimes it just took forever to load.

After a few minutes of twirling herself in her chair and the DVD around her finger, her computer finally finished loading. Madelyn sat up properly and opened the CD tray and plopped the DVD inside and closed it. After a few moments the video finally started up, it honestly didn't seem like anything special, there was a lot of shaking and heavy breathing Madelyn figured was Bella.

After a few seconds the camera began to zoom in and focus on a clearing on the edge of the forest. Madelyn was about to turn it off when she saw a person come into view, Madelyn raised an eyebrow and felt the anger seep in.

"Okay, the chick needs to either die or go to jail" Madelyn mumbled as she continued to watch. After a few seconds the person reached for their pants and began to lower them to their feet. Madelyn instantly hit the pause button, spinning herself away from her computer screen and raised her head to the ceiling, feeling heat rush to her face.

"You've seen it before Madelyn; don't have a freak out now. You are not a shy virgin anymore" Madelyn said as she took a breath in and then released it slowly. Turning around, Madelyn pressed the play button hesitantly and with a bit of guilt swimming through her mind, the person took a few short steps, shaking violently and then they no longer stood there. Madelyn wasn't quite sure what she had just seen and thus it had her hitting the rewind button multiple times until it finally sunk in.

Madelyn paused as the familiar creature appeared on her screen and she just stared "Fuck" Madelyn muttered with wide eyes.

* * *

Madelyn carried the last of her bags to the car as she mumbled about her hate for this plan. Her mother had decided to uproot Madelyn and her brother to a new town; their father's home town. She had said that it would help to remember him and that getting to know who he grew up with and having their cousins around would be good for all of them.

Madelyn had honestly thought the plan would die within a month and that this nonsense would disappear and that they would never speak about it again. However, to Madelyn's dismay, her brother Malik had been all for her Mother's plan and encouraged it. Madelyn couldn't understand how moving to her father's home town was helpful in anyway. She would be leaving all her friends behind, she would have to finish her senior year in a new high school. To top it all off, she would have to constantly be reminded of her late father, something she choose not to think about if at all possible.

The only bright side to this was that she would be able to see her cousins. It had been 5 years since she last saw them, every summer she had wanted to go down and visit them with her Dad but he had been busy with work and her Mom wouldn't go without him. After two dozen or so trips to and from the house, everything was set. The car was loaded with all their personal items that they didn't want the movers to touch and were ready to take off. Madelyn had been reluctant in getting in the car but was settled in the passenger's seat. She rolled down the window and leaned her head against the frame, willing sleep to take her.

* * *

Madelyn hadn't slept the entire 12 hour drive; she had woken up roughly 7 hours into it when they had stopped for gas and to use the bathrooms. She had asked for junk food as her brother roamed the aisles for something to eat; as she went back to the car. Madelyn, of course, had tried to fall asleep again but after an hour with no success she finally hauled herself up into a proper seated position and pulled out her Gameboy.

That little gadget of hers helped pass the time as they drove closer and closer to their new home; Madelyn raised her head when her mother gasped in glee "Oh we're finally here. Madelyn look, it's so beautiful!" Her mother said enthusiastically as her eyes danced around to get a better look of the area. Madelyn gave a quick look before returning her gaze to the device in her hands.

Nothing here interested her, though it had been a long time Madelyn could still remember the base color to all of La Push; green. This promoted Madelyn to make a mental note to get Seth or Leah to show her around again; though she could recall where some places were located she couldn't exactly remember which route to get there. Madelyn kept her attention on her Gameboy till her Mother caught her attention "Oh my" she whispered. Madelyn looked up to see her Mother looking past her and so she followed her gaze.

Madelyn blinked quite a few times as she stared at the scene before her, half a dozen half naked guys stood talking to each other in the cold weather. "What the heck is wrong with them?" Madelyn's brother asked with irritation in his voice, Madelyn looked at him for a second before returning her gaze to the boys who seemed to have suddenly noticed them.

All eyes turned towards their car and stared, Madelyn blinked again, looking at each of their faces till she stopped on the second last person, Madelyn stared at him and felt in awe. She wasn't entirely sure why, if she had to be honest with herself all of the men standing there looked handsome, even beautiful but that one just seemed to grab all of her attention and keep it. She continued to stare at him until they were no longer insight. Madelyn blinked again "weird" was all she said as she tried to focus her attention back on her Gameboy.


End file.
